This invention relates to hand beaders, scratch stocks, scratch blocks and other devices for routing or forming beads, grooves and similar shapes in wood workpieces.
Tools called scratch stocks, scratch blocks or hand beading tools have long been used by cabinetmakers for forming grooves or other molded shapes in work pieces. Such grooves are formed, for instance, to receive inlaid strings and bands or, in the case of beads or other molded profiles, the shapes are themselves decorative elements. While the variety of possible profiles is endless and the names of recognized shapes are numerous, all profiles will be referred to herein as "grooves" or "beads."
Shop-made scratch stocks typically consist of a piece of hardwood slotted lengthwise to receive a steel cutter or blade that is locked within the slot with screws or bolts. The blade working edge is shaped to form the desired molded cross section, preferably with a 90.degree. cutting edge so that it will cut in both backwards and forwards directions as the tool is moved along the workpiece to scratch or scrape the desired groove or molding profile.
A metal version of such a tool similar in appearance to a spokeshave uses an adjustable metal fence and blades that protrude through a slot in the sole of the tool.
Despite long use of such hand beaders and scratch stocks, there remains a need for an economical, versatile such tool that is easily adjustable and can accommodate a wide variety of cutters or blades.